narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Test for a Successor: Kōdai Keikoku vs Mū Hōzuki
This was the battle that was etched into village history, as Kōdai Keikoku, the First Keikage was looking for a successor for the title of Second Keikage for the next generation. Long ago near Hells Ravine, the begining of an epic battle for the title took place as Kōdai looked at Mū. "So you want to be my successor Mū? Well lets see what you can do." said Kōdai. "dont say as if i just came here and challenged you,the elders requested me too and lets see what can i do" said Mū Hōzuki as he used Yin Release: Beam of Light firing an immensely strong beam of chakra ,which is strong enough to hollow out an entire pile of rocks with relative ease. Kōdai evaded the attack easily, then slamed his hand to the ground, causing it to cave in underneath Mū. Mū jumped and used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter from a point blank range,somehow he managed to land on the safe ground.The jutsu caused Kōdai to float aimlessly in the sky where he was an easy target for Mū who used Mummification causing the bandages to slash him violently. Kōdai summoned a mass of earth tendrils to pull him away from Mū's attack and stopped him from floating. The tendrils then started to attack Mū with them having enough power to break bones. Mū used Attack Prevention Technique phasing through the attack then he used Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on Kōdai Empowering them with his chakra. Kōdai quickly summoned more earth tendrils and they caught the incoming Fūma Shuriken. They were then thrown back at Mū at a higher speed, while Kōdai caused another cave-in underneath Mū's feet. Mū quickly used Hydrification Technique which saved him from the incoming shurikens,then warping himself around Kōdai,while in his liquid state he used Water Balloon Technique and activated the Hiding in Mist Technique. Kōdai used the Attack Prevention Technique to merge with the ground and avoid the attack. "That mist isn't going to hide you from me." said Kōdai as he used Earth Sensing to discover Mū's location and struck him in the face with a powerful punch. The punch didn't affect Mū thanks to his hydrification,then he used Drowning Water Blob Technique drowning the first and almost pushing him towards death. The first turned out to be a mud clone and reformed from the damage. Kōdai showed up and used Earth Release: Sandwich Technique on Mū. Mū used Swift Release: Shadowless Flight easily avoiding the slow moving earth,then he led a barrage of attacks on the first,with such incredible speed not even the sharingan could keep up further he used Swift Release: Cicada increasing the number of strike per second and leaving an after image behind confusing him. Kōdai used Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to move incredibly fast, dodging Mū's shuriken attack. Seeing through Mū's line of attack, he once again hid in the ground, then caused it to shake and rattle which caused the earth to start opening large fissures and sending earth to attack Mū who attempted to crush him. Mū suddenly disappears out of Kōdai's sight,however soon he surprised the first sneaking up on him and using Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion on him,then trying to stab him with his Nuibari. Once again, the first turned into a mud clone which seeped through the wires and onto the ground, immediately reforming. Kōdai then emerged from the ground. "Mū, have you heard the old saying? Appearances can be deceiving." said Kōdai as he created a giant swamp underneath Mū's feet, causing him to sink and become trapped in the chakra adhesive swamp. Using Shadow Clone Technique Mū used Lightning Release: Depth Charge with the aid of multiple clones destroying the earth technique and progressing towards Kodai, Mū said "do not become cocky and forget about the basic principals of nature releases". Kōdai created water and used it to create an extremely durable water wall to protect him from the lightning barrage. He summoned more earth tendrils and crushed Mū's shadow clones with Mū the only one that remained unscathed. Mū smirked as he used Kōdai's water technique and the water he had to summon his strongest warrior and finally used Water Release: Water Wraith Technique ,the Wraith used Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique and thrusted its giant fist towards the first. Kōdai summoned an earth golem that was the same size as the Wriath, then used it's right arm to block the water shark attack which did very little to no damage. "Mū my dear boy. You don't get the title of Keikage for nothing. This golem of mine takes very little damage and can pick up something even heavier than the Kyūbi." said Kōdai. "I wouldn't any less from the great Kōdai,let our warriors fight among them till then" Said Mū as he used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet. "Hmm, you've got the skills to be Keikage. But let's keep this up, I want to see how far you can go!" said Kōdai. He blocked the Water attack then attacked the water wriath with punches of great strength. He then caused the ground underneath the wraith to split appart into a big chasm, bigger than the wriath itself. "This is what I used to build the Hidden Canyon Village." said Kōdai as Mū's wriath begun to fall into the chasm below. Mū Summoned his Giant Clam,which casted Mirage Genjutsu on Kōdai,placing him under the thought that Mū was still falling. "Do you think I can be bought by a trick like that?" said Kōdai as he used Earth Sensing to find the location of the real clam and Mū. He got near the clam and punched it which has be greatly enhanced, breaking up the clam and dispeling the illusion. He then looked at Mū. However the one crushed by Kōdai was a shadow clone the real one still casted the genjutsu on him,suddenly a gun shot passed Kōdai's head at his surprise awaited a hundred more shots. Kōdai protected himself by making an dome of earth to protect him from the water bullets. He made a couple more mud clones and continued to sense for the clam. The clones got out of the dome and unleashed a fury of earth tendrils at Mū. Mū uses Swift Release Secret Technique: Heavenly Dragon Flash both on him and his clam,not just to escape the attacks but to stike his opponent with a powerfull kick to the abdominal area or head.Destroying all of the clones and the earth dome,while the next kick went towards the real kage,using the secondary effects of the technique he performed a kick that cuts that air in front of it and creates a powerful vaccum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place with the opponent. Kōdai used the Attack Prevention Technique to avoid Mū's attack. With leftover mud, the clones started reforming and started attacking Mū again. "Mū. It's going to take more than that to destroy these clones." said Kōdai as he caused the whole ground to cave in underneath Mū's feet very quickly. Mū smirked as he used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet not just washing away all the mud-clones but striking Kōdai at incredible speed. Kōdai summoned a rashōmon gate to defend himself from the attack, with the water fang bullet not even leaving a dent in it. "You do have potential to become my successor. But there's one more thing you have to pass." said Kōdai. The earth golem came to his aid and landed a big punch to the ground, causing the earth to shake and send debris at Mū. Mū unleashed his Triple Element: Phantom Hurricane,which destroyed the golem at ease and then destroyed the Rashomon,surprisingly even after such usage it had enough power to go after Kōdai. Kōdai summoned five rashōmon to protect himself. Even though the attack destroyed three rashōmon gates and heavily damaged the forth, the attack soon dispersed. "You've got quite the attack there Mū." said Kōdai. He formed a black sphere in his hands which was then launched in the sky. "This is the test. If you survive this, you pass." he said as earth tendrils grabbed Mū tightly and the sphere starts destroying the battlefield. "There will be no mistake if I say that you can hold on your own against two-tailed beasts however.." before the black sphere could reach its destination Mū used Triple Element: Wild Wing Fang destroying the black sphere in the mid-air creating a gigantic explosion,he himself used Hydrification Technique to escape the impact,the only person who was open to the explosion was Kōdai himself. Kōdai though, being as he was the first keikage merged with a surface and avoided the attack, by moving quite a distance away from the explosion. "He's got quality to make it to the top." he thought. Immediately discovering Mū's location, he caused an even bigger tremor to form underneath him. With Mū in hi liquified state, he wouldn't have time to escape. Mū smirked as spread out in a wide range then warping Kōdai with his body used Drowning Water Blob Technique drowning the latter. Kōdai turned into a rock which then fell flat on the ground. Kōdai then appeared behind Mū. "Hmmm.. Quite good so far." he said as he landed a punch to Mū which then poured electricity into his body. Even if Mū turned into water, the electricity would severely affect him leaving him with limited options. The Mū hited with lightning was again a Shadow clone,while the real Mū sneaked up above Kōdai and fired a lime-green beam of chakra towards Kōdai. Kōdai used his supreme agility combined with applying chakra to his feet to dodge the attack. He then caused the earth to tear open and rise up, violently firing jagged rocks at Mū who was vulnerable in mid air. Mū used Clone Body Blow escaping most of the Jagged rocks,then he looked towards Kōdai and said "You were trying to kill me weren't you?". "Not even close to that Mū, my successor has to be able to keep himself alive. With both shinobi feeling extremely tired, the next attack would finish the match. "Come at me, Mū. Bring on your full power." said Kōdai as he unleashed a vast amount of earth tendrils at Mū. Category:Superninja55 Category:Zerefblack1